<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll come running (to see you again) by cissathebookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865574">i'll come running (to see you again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm'>cissathebookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Court of Owls, DaddyBats, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin and Riddler are a little shocked by Batman's mother-hen tendencies. Pamela and Selina find it all very amusing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll come running (to see you again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short little look at a day in the life of Gotham. The context is that The Court of Owls is raiding Gotham for Dick so Pamela and Selina hide him away to keep him safe. This is the aftermath. Also, I named my kitten Kal so it is super strange writing ‘Kal’ in the context of Clark after having not written for a while, LOL. Story title is from the song "You've Got a Friend" as sung by James Taylor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce storms inside the safehouse that Selina leads him to. The gathered Gotham Rogues stare at the Bat warily, waiting for him to attack. Riddler’s grip tightens on his staff and Penguin fingers the trigger on his umbrella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick sobs as he rushes forward. Bruce drops to one knee and pulls Dick into a hug, pressing his face into his son’s unruly black hair. “I thought you were dead!” Dick wails and clings tighter to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, sweetie, I promise,” Bruce assures his son. The Rogues, besides Pamela and Selina, startled and share a glance at how soft Bruce’s voice sounds compared to his usual growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the group can say anything else, they all flinch back when Superman comes barging into the room. Dick flings himself at Clark and Clark catches Dick midair. “Are you fine, sweetheart?” Clark asks, x-raying Dick to check for broken bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nods into Clark’s neck, “I’m fine. I was worried about both of you. Auntie Pamela and Auntie Selina brought me here to be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Court of Owls ain’t gonna get Robin our watch,” Selina growls and flicks the end of her whip. Pamela smirks in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Clark gratefully tells the ladies. Clark sets Dick down and turns to Bruce, “How are you?” Clark cradles his face to take a closer look at the cuts that mar his cowl. “Anything broke that I should be worried about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being such a mother-hen, Kal,” Bruce lightly scolds, “Like I told our son, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Riddler chokes on his spit, “You two are together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce smirks wolfishly at the assembled Rogues. Selina cackles at the horrified look that crosses Riddler’s face. “Dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart?” Bruce turns his attention toward Dick who is contentedly cuddled in Clark’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go home now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Bruce easily agrees. With a flick of his cape, Bruce heads back out the door and Clark follows closely on his heels. Dick sends the ladies a quick wave on their way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bloody hell,” Riddler’s face is ashen, “That’s the most terrifying thing that’s happened today,” Penguin nods in silent agreement. Selina and Pamela smirk at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you it’d be fine, Eddie,” Selina fondly rolls her eyes at the man before she takes Pamela’s arm and waltzes out the door. Penguin gives Riddler a half-shrug when he looks over at his friend. Riddler and Penguin stare at each other for a few more seconds before they follow suit and head home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for this AU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>